


Burning Love

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Eggsy did a lot of dumb things during his life, but this? Well, this surpasses everything else. But, for Eggsy's luck, his bad decisions usually have positive outcomes.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Burning Love

During his life, Eggsy did a number of dumb things. However, not every single one of those things brought him bad consequences. Take for example the time where he stole Rott's car. If he hadn't done it, he would have never met Harry or get into Kingsman. So, all in all, Eggsy's dumb decisions aren't always so bad even when they are poorly thought through and more an impulse than anything else. 

"Your dumbness it's an instinct," Roxy had said to him once. "And the unbelievable part of it is that, somehow, it works at your favor."

The bad part of it is that Eggsy couldn't know with anticipation if one of his dumb "not thought through at all" actions would have a positive outcome or not. Harry was not a fan of it because Eggsy would end up frequently on the medical bay, and he made Eggsy swear for his Adidas Jacket that he wouldn't put himself under unnecessary risk.

"If you keep trying to give me a heart attack and make me a widower," Harry had said sternly in one of those numerous occasions. "I will wash it with chlorine."

But, as mentioned earlier, sometimes Eggsy couldn't avoid it. However, this time he was really impressed with himself. No, really. If there were a world award for the dumbest thing ever made by someone, Eggsy would win one for it.

It all started when Eggsy and Harry came back home from a mission. They went to one of those posh parties with little food and, after collecting the data they needed from their host's office, they bid goodbye, went to Kingsman's headquarters to give the information to Merlin, and then they made their way home. When they arrived, Harry and Eggsy were both starving. Harry called their favorite restaurant, but their order would take, at least, an hour to arrive.

"I can't wait for so long," Eggsy moaned. They had taken a shower right after their arrival and now Eggsy was with his head on Harry's lap while they were watching T.V. "I'll die."

"Darling, don't be so dramatic," Harry said with a fondly smile while petting Eggsy's hair. "Once in a mission, you survived three days without food," Harry pointed. "I'm sure a few minutes won't kill you."

"My anger was keeping me feed," Eggsy replied. "Kinda hard to be angry now with you petting me," he said wittily, making Harry huff and nod his head. "Do we have frozen chips yet?"

"Those monstrosities that you call food?" Harry asked dryly with a disgusted face. "Unfortunately."

"Think I'll pop some of those bad boys in the Air Fryer while we wait," Eggsy said, then he got up. Harry didn't reply, he knew it was useless to try to argue with Eggsy when he was hungry. Minutes after, Eggsy was with his head back on Harry's lap again and everything was fine.

Ten minutes later, the Air Fryer rang, warning Eggsy that his chips were ready to be devoured. He jumped on his feet, walked to the kitchen with a smile on his face, and pulled the Air Fryer's handle. The outer basket fell on the ground, making a terrible noise. Eggsy had forgotten that the handle, that was connected with the internal basket, the one where you put the food to fry, but not with the outer, was broken.

"Eggsy, what happened?" Harry screamed from the other room. 

At that moment, Eggsy wasn't sure what he thought was going to happen. He only knew three things: 1 - Harry loved his Air Fryer, it was practical and he could cook a bunch of healthy food easily. 2- If Eggsy break it more than it was already broken, Harry would be piss. 3- He needed to pick it up fast.

Then, Eggsy screamed "Nothing," back and put both of his hands around the outer basket, that was still bloody hot. "FUCK," he screamed out loud when he felt his fingers being burned and then he dropped the outer basket on the floor again.

Eggsy was so in shock with what had just happened, that he kept staring at his red hands with no reaction. Seconds later, Harry was already by his side, taking his wrists and putting Eggsy's hands under running cold water. "FUCK," Eggsy exclaimed again. It was stinging so badly that he was trying really hard not to cry and not even the water was making it better.

"What in name of god happened?" Harry said, part worried and part angry. Then Eggsy looked at him and started to laugh, surprising Harry.

He just....

He really just tried to pick the outer basket of an Air Fryer after using it KNOWING that the damn thing would be fucking HOT. He couldn't believe in himself, he just couldn't.

"Eggsy, darling," Harry said exasperatedly while looking to the outer basket still on the ground and making the connections. “Please, tell me you didn’t….” he added tiredly, he couldn’t believe that Eggsy would be so thoughtless like that.

“Yeah, I did,” Eggsy said. There were tears falling from his eyes because of the pain and because he couldn’t stop laughing at what he just did. Harry, of course, was staring at his husband like he had gone absolutely mad. He sighed.

“I think we have some aloe vera in the Bathroom’s cabinet,” Harry said taking Eggsy’s hand out of the water so he could evaluate the damage. “I’ll pick it up, be still you silly thing.”

So yeah, it was really dumb of Eggsy to pick up the outer basket with his bare hands after using the air fryer. But, as Roxy pointed, it all worked on his favor at the end. After Harry put carefully the  ointment on Eggsy’s fingers and palm, he let Eggsy sit on his lap and feed him with chips since Eggsy couldn’t do it by himself at that moment. Between the chips, Eggsy also received a lot of little kisses because Harry, unfazed and severe as he were, couldn’t stand watching his husband hurt and just had to do everything possible to make the situation better, even though it included feeding Eggsy with chips. He also couldn’t resist Eggsy’s puppy face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, ahahahah. I LITERALLY DID WHAT EGGSY DID IN THIS FIC. Unfortunately, I didn't have a Harry to take care of me and feed me with chips. So my mom ate the chips and I had to eat the rest of the food left with a spoon (I also had to put band-aids in my fingers in order to pick it up. So Eggsy is a lucky bastard indeed.


End file.
